Revolutionary Series Armored Vehicles
The Revolutionary Series Armored Vehicles is a set of armored fighting vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia. Overview Created by the former Soviet Union, the Revolutionary is the most produced battle tank in history, exported to tens of countries across the world in the Volosia canon. Appearance The Revolutionary Series Armored Vehicles takes on the visual appearance of the Soviet BTR-60 APC. Its armament however, depends on the variant. The BT-24 version is equipped with a standard machine gun turret seen on a Soviet BTR-60, while the T-51 version houses a heavily modified T-54 turret similar to the Cuban modifications pictured below. The MPZ-32 variant has had much of its outer hull removed in favor of a heavy anti-aircraft turret, also based on a real-world Cuban modification which is pictured below. Variants Revolutionary BT-24 The BT-24 APC is a standard armored personnel carrier used for transporting infantry forces across the battlefield quickly and with armored protection. With a heavy machine gun turret mounted on the roof, the BT-24 is also equipped to support the infantry forces against enemy infantry or light enemy vehicles. Developed by BMI during the early days of the Cold War, the BT-24 found its way into service with a multitude of different countries both inside and outside the Warsaw Pact, and it saw combat during the Second Volosian Civil War among others. In Volosia, the BT-24 was in service with the Volosian Soviet Socialist Republic's military for a time, until it received the upgraded Conqueror BT-32. Since then, the BT-24 has been in reserve storage with both the Russian Federation and the Volosian Republic, but old units have found their way into the armies of the Volosian People's Republic and Republican Army of Volosia. Still though, the Conqueror is more common. Revolutionary T-51 The T-51 is a main battle tank that was in service with the militaries of the Warsaw Pact throughout the early decades of the Cold War, developed by BMI to replace the aging tanks of World War II. It soon became common among Soviet armored divisions, and the T-51 was also exported to many different countries around the world, including those in the Warsaw Pact. The T-51 saw service in many of the Warsaw Pact's conflicts including the Second Volosian Civil War, not to mention being used by countless other armies in different conflicts across the globe. Because of the sheer excess of this vehicle, it has earned a reputation for being the most produced and most exported tank in the world. In Volosia, the Volosian Republic had some of these vehicles in reserve, given to them by the Soviet Union. After the breakout of the Third Volosian Civil War, the vehicle has since gone to the major factions of the conflict, with the United Volosian Republic relying on more advanced foreign imports, as usual. Revolutionary MPZ-32 The MPZ-32 is an anti-aircraft variant of the Revolutionary, created for Soviet tank divisions as a solution to the problem of enemy aircraft. The vehicle has a large anti-air turret in the center of the vehicle, equipped with dual 30mm flak cannons for use against enemy helicopters or low-flying aircraft. With much of the main hull of the vehicle removed to accommodate the anti-aircraft turret, the MPZ-32 is quite vulnerable against most ground-based threats, with little armor protection and no secondary machine gun to defend itself against enemy tanks and infantry. The main guns can be oriented forward for limited engagement of ground-based threats, but the MPZ-32 should always be supported by other armored vehicles such as the T-51. The Volosian Republic, while largely satisfied at first with the MPZ-32, soon began to phase the vehicle out of military service in favor of the newer V-52 APC, a better-equipped anti-aircraft vehicle. All of the Volosian Republic's MPZ-32s soon went into reserve storage, only returning to frontline military service after the breakout of the Third Volosian Civil War and the subsequent distribution of the Volosian Republic's military equipment. BTR-60 Gallery This gallery includes pictures of standard Soviet BTR-60 APCs, as well as the modified variants created by the Republic of Cuba. Trivia *The name of the T-51 variant is a subtle reference to the Power Armor of the same name. *In the Just Cause: Volosia canon, much like the real-world T-55, the Revolutionary is the most exported and most produced tank in the world. *It was created by the Bureau of Mobility Innovation, and was their final armored vehicle before they disbanded in 1956. Soviet Union BTR-60 1.jpg|A Soviet BTR-60 with a standard machine gun turret, the basis for the BT-24 variant of the Revolutionary Series Armored Vehicles. BTR-60 2.jpg|Another Soviet-made BTR-60. BTR-60 3.jpg|A close-up of the front of a BTR-60. BTR-60 4.jpg|Another BTR-60. BTR-60 5.jpg|A rear-quarter shot of the same vehicle. BTR-60 6.jpg|The side of the same BTR-60. Cuba BTR-60 Cannon 1.jpg|A Cuban modification, this BTR-60 is outfitted with a heavily modified T-55 turret, and as such, it serves as the basis for the Revolutionary T-51. BTR-60 Cannon 2.jpg|Two Cuban BTR-60 APCs, outfitted with modified T-55 cannon turrets. BTR-60 Cannon 3.jpg|Note the rear side of the vehicle. BTR-60 Cannon 4.jpg|Another Cuban BTR-60 APC with a modified T-55 turret. BTR-60 Cannon 5.jpg|Another image of a similar BTR-60. BTR-60 Cannon 6.jpg|Three BTR-60 APCs outfitted with T-55 turrets, in a Cuban military parade. BTR-60 AA 1.jpg|Another Cuban modification, this BTR-60 has had much of its main hull removed in favor of a heavy 30mm anti-aircraft turret. BTR-60 AA 2.jpg|A closer look at the anti-aircraft turret. BTR-60 AA 3.jpg|The side of a Cuban anti-aircraft BTR-60. Category:Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Tanks Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Ex-Volosian Republic Military Vehicles Category:Soviet Union